Thank You, I Think
by DramioneLurver
Summary: Hermione writes letters to those she thinks responsible for bringing her together with her significant other. DMHG


**A/N: Over the years, Hermione writes letter of gratitude to the people who brought her together with the love of her life. Yes, that was horridly cliché. Let's forget about that bit, okie-dokie? Written for the Sincerely, Hermione Granger Challenge on HPFC.**

Dear Percy,

I felt I could go no longer without penning this letter of gratitude and explanation. Not only were you a shining example to me of how a person can turn around his life, but without your pushing and prodding, I never would have pursued the career that has been such a blessing in my life, in more ways than you could possibly imagine. I truly, genuinely treasure the opportunity to continue my learning and do good for the world at large.

On the other hand, I must warn you that anything that comes from my date tonight with one of my coworkers is also therefore entirely your fault. So tell Ron to blame you. I'm not joking.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>Hermione,<p>

Although appreciated, your gratitude is not needed. I am simply trying to make up for all the mistakes I made and faults I have so foolishly honed in the past. If by recommending your brilliant self to the Minister as an Unspeakable I have increased your personal happiness while giving the Wizarding World such a magnificent mind to explore the Mysteries yet unraveled, perhaps there is hope for me yet.

As for that Malfoy boy, be wary. Though I commend you on your efforts to seal the breach between the majority of the population and ex-Death Eaters! Cooperation and kind words have the potential of healing many hearts. I have seen the wonder of this in my own life, and pray it will occur in yours as well.

Most cordially,

Percy Weasley

* * *

><p>Dearest Mrs. Weasley,<p>

I think that Ron has ripped up every single one of the letters I've written to him over the past few weeks. Although I've spoken to Harry and Ginny, I truly feel like I need to explain myself to your son; it must be difficult for him to understand my reasons, though I do not go so far as to expect him to embrace my decision right away.

If you could please tell him that I truly love my fiancé and am making this decision entirely of my own will, I would be forever grateful. Already I am extremely thankful for your example. You may not know this, but I have always looked up to you and considered your input as valuable advice. If I could grow up to be half the wife and mother you are, I would quite content with my life. And I can only pray that in thirty years from now, my family will be filled with so much love and laughter.

Last, but not least, I must thank you for teaching me about love. Watching you and Mr. Weasley over the years has taught me one thing my parents' marriage couldn't: even in the most difficult and troubling times of war, it is possible to find and cherish happiness and love. It was with these thoughts in mind that I originally agreed to even go on that first date with the man I now plan to spend the rest of my life with.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p>Dearest Hermione,<p>

Oh, don't you mind Ron. He'll come around soon enough. If you ask me, it's best he learn this lesson of dealing with things he can't control now before he goes and gets himself and wife and children. We all are so pleased with the news of your engagement. I know dear Harry still has a few reservations, but I remember many nights discussing the boy while the two of you were still dating, and I believe that he has truly changed into someone that could make you happy. I wish you all the best, dearie. Your kinds words concerning my family have touched me so, and I am simply overjoyed that I have made such a positive impact on your life. I have every confidence that you will do great things, both publicly in your work and privately in your family. You still don't give yourself nearly the credit you deserve.

Always,

Mum Weasley

* * *

><p>Bloody Baron,<p>

My husband says that if I am writing letters to thank those who have brought the two of us together against all odds, I need to write to you. I'm not even sure if you will accept a letter, however, which is why I am having Professor Slughorn read this aloud to you. Although I can't understand how, my husband says that you were the one that taught him what love is. I dare not ask him any further questions, but I know that if this is the case, I am indeed in your debt.

Sincerely,

Hermione Malfoy

* * *

><p>Mrs. Malfoy, now is it? So glad to hear the news, very glad indeed. So disappointed that I couldn't come to the wedding, dear. On the other hand, your husband must have lied to you about the contents of your previous letter, for I am almost certain that the Bloody Baron knows nothing of love and could never appreciate gratitude. Nevertheless, I did as you requested and dictated the contents of your letter. I am indeed sad to report that he simply floated away afterwards, so I have no idea whether he was even paying attention to me at all. Anyway, best of wishes to you both. Do come by for tea sometime! We could discuss your present standings in the Ministry. Did I hear correctly that you have been invited to head the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? I would be ever so happy to hear more, dear. You always were such a brilliant student! I knew you'd go places, didn't I say so!<p>

~ H Slughorn

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn,<p>

I'm afraid I'm a bit busy currently, so I won't be able to make it for tea. You heard a partially correct rumor: I was offered a position within the DOMLE, but I turned it down, as I rather enjoy working in the DOM with my husband. Whom I now must seek out and punish for lying to me and teasing me so. I knew he trying to mess with my head! I thank you for informing me of the truth.

Sincerely,

Hermione Malfoy


End file.
